A Future of Regret?
by skylinechick07
Summary: Does Derek regret his decision of picking Addison? Will he be jealous if Meredith gets another boyfriend? Do they end up in the end? Please read and review.
1. Only the Beginning

**Only the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, nor any of the characters in Grey's Anatomy. I am just using them for entertainment purposes, but I am not making any money off of this.**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As they walked out of the hospital, Derek felt Addison put her arm around his. He smiled slightly, not knowing what else to do. She was his wife. They had been married for eleven years. He loved her. He knew he had to try to fix his marriage. Even though she had apologized, Derek still felt alittle uncomfortable with her. Addison was the kind of person that you wanted to hate but there was something about her that made you like her. Thats what caught Derek when they first met. He hadn't yet forgiven her completely for cheating on him, but she was his first love and again, he still loved her in some way.

But then again, he was head over heels for Meredith. The night they met changed him for the better. He smiled more. He laughed more. She helped him forget about Addison without even knowing it. Meredith was what he needed in his life. She was the kind of person that you loved from the beginning and just continued to love without any hatred. The thing that Derek loved the most about Meredith was that she was the complete opposite of Addison, on a personal level. He loved Meredith too.

When Meredith found out that Derek had a wife, she broke up with him for lying to her. How could he have done that to her they had been dating, sleeping together, and practically living together. Derek tried everything to get her back until Addison convinced him they should try to fix things between them. When Derek finally agreed, Meredtih realized she loved him. But it was too late.

Meanwhile upstairs, still in the hospital, Meredith had to do her rounds. Derek and Addison had the day off. Meredith couldn't help but think about Derek. She loved him. She knew deep down that he loved her. She hated the fact that he had chosen Addison over her.

"So what happened with McDreamy? Cristina wondered. "Meredith? Meredith?"

"Hmm?" Meredith was too tired and upset to even pay attention to her friends right now.

"What happened with McDreamy?" Cristina asked again.

"He chose her. He chose Addison. I actually said 'Pick me. Choose me. Love me.' I told him I loved him, but he chose her." It hurt Meredith to say this.

Cristina noticed that Meredith was about to cry, so she decided not to continue asking questions. She knew Meredith was hurt and didn't want to keep thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, Meredith. He's stupid not to have chosen you." commented George, giving her a small smile.

Izzy decided not to say anything, but went and sat next to her and gave her a hug. George and Cristina did the same, and they all sat there hugging her until Bailey walked into the locker.

"Rounds in five minutes. Let's move." yelled Bailey. She could see that they were tired. Heck, she was tired, but they still had to work. Before Meredith walked out to do her rounds, Bailey stopped her and took her to the side to talk to her. "If you can't work, tell me and I'll find something for you to do. In the meantime rooms 165, 191, and 201 have patients that need x-rays before we can find out whats wrong with them."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Inside the Starbucks, Derek had gotten some coffee for him and Addison. He walked over to the table and sat down beside her. They both silently drank their coffee. She knew that he was thinking about Meredith but didn't want to start an argument. She was just happy that he hadn't signed the divorce papers. Derek sat there looking out the window that was in front of him. He wondered what Meredith was doing now. Was she thinking about him? Was she acting like nothing had happened? Derek knew he had hurt her bad, but it was for the good of his marriage. Addison and Derek continued to sit, until Addison broke the silence.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing the expression on his face. He looked groggy. She could tell that he might have cried earlier but didn't want to say anything.

"Just tired. I need some sleep." Derek replied half-truthfully. The other half was of him thinking about Meredith. She was all that he could think about.

"Let's go home then. You can sleep, and I can finish up some things."

"O.k." was all Derek could say. He did need the sleep, and he didn't want to keep stressing over his decision. He made the right choice. Or did he?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Ok that was chapter 1, not very long, but that's because I have to go to work in 30 minutes and I had this in my head all day during school. Tell me what you think and I will try to update as soon as possible, but I have to work all week long. Also, I'll try to have longer chapters. Thanks.**


	2. Another Bar Night

**Another Bar Night**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Your support is appreciated. Again, I own nothing. Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it.**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sometime later, after working a 20-hour shift, Meredtih was happy to be going home to sleep. She was extremely tired and just wanted to be alone and luckily for her, she had the next two days off. As Meredith walked into her room, she felt lonely, lost, and unloved. She missed having Derek there with her, holding her and telling her how much he loved her smile. She tossed and turned for awhile before sleep finally overcame her. She slept for about nine hours before she woke up hungry. She walked downstairs to find Izzy, George, and Cristina eating pizza and watching one of her mother's famous surgeries on tape. She flopped down on the couch grabbing a slice of pizza on her way.

When the surgery tape was over, they all sat there quietly. Meredith continued to eat, while the rest of them just stared at her. She was eating like she hadn't eaten in days.

"What?" asked Meredith looking at them with her mouth half full with pizza. "I'm hungry." was all she said.

"Nothing." They all answered in unison, hoping not to make her feel uncomfortable. They all knew she was hurting and dealing with it the best she could. They also knew that she didn't want to be bombarded with a thousand questions as to how she felt, or how they could help. They decided the best thing was for them to let her tell them what and when she needed their moral support.

She stopped eating a couple of minutes later; now her stomach hurt.

"Hey, let's go to Joe's tonight" said Cristina. She definitely needed alcohol right now. "I'm still pissed that Alex found 'my' leg. I was looking everywhere for it. He made me look stupid in front of Chief Webber." she stated, sounding mad.

"I'm all for that plan." George remarked, getting up to go use the restroom.

"Meredith, are you going to come?" Izzy asked, noticing that Meredith just sat there looking at the television screen, daydreaming. She didn't know Meredith had actually processed what she said. She was about to ask her again, but Meredith responded.

"Yea, I guess I'll come. I definitely need more tequila." she stated and walked back upstairs to lay down before she got dressed to leave.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

By 10 p.m., all four of them were dressed and ready to go. Meredith thought she would ride with Cristina, because she knew Cristina wouldn't ask as many questions. George and Izzy rode in George's car. When they arrived, Izzy spotted a table and George went off to get them some drinks. They made random conversation and kept busy playing darts and eating peanuts. Right when Meredith was feeling a bit better about being dumped (from the previous night), she spotted them. Derek and Addison walked in and chose a table on the opposite side of the bar. Cristina, Izzy, and George noticed the look on her face and all looked in the same direction as Meredith and quickly spotted them. She just stared at him as he walked over to the bar to grab him and Addison some beers. Meredith wondered how he was feeling. Was he thinking about her? Was he happy to be back with his wife? Did he feel any remorse over dumping her? Meredith saw him laugh as Addison said something. She couldn't stand to keep watching them.

"Hey Meredith, come throw some with me." replied Cristina, pointing to several darts that were lying next to her beer. "You can throw them at the board and pretend it's McDreamy's face. Or Addison's." she said throwing one very hard and fast. "See. I just hit Alex. He shouldn't have interfered with my surgery." All Meredith could do was laugh.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." grinned Meredith as she joined Cristina in her fun little game.

Meanwhile,

"Do you think he's really much happier?" Izzy asked George in a low tone, hoping that Meredith wouldn't hear her.

"No. He's a jerk. I can't believe he chose her over Meredith. Addison isn't even all that pretty. Meredith is way hotter." George was mad when Meredith had told them about Derek's decision. He still had a small crush on Meredith, but he had opened up to the idea of Meredith and McDreamy dating. "Did you hear that he actually came to the bar right after we left to go help the train victims?"

"No! Are you serious? Why would he do that when he chose Addison?" Izzy asked curiously and mad.

"I don't know. He's stupid."

"Who is?" asked Meredith coming back to sit at the table with them.

"Huh? Um, no one." George said very unconvincingly.

"You're talking about _him_ aren't you? Well yes he is. Very much." Meredith stated with a small grin on her face.

George let out a small laugh and they all continued to enjoy their eveing together without talking about _him_.

"Anyone still need anything?" asked Meredith before getting up. She was headed to the abr to get some more beers.

"I do. Tequila please." Cristina was already a little drunk, but the night was still young.

"Ok, I'll be back in a sec." and Meredith walked off to go get the drinks.

...Addison excused herself she could go to the restroom. Derek saw Meredith at the bar.

..."I'll be right back honey." Addison stated as she walked off. Derek got up and walked towards Meredith. He knew Addison would be in the restroom for atleast ten minutes.

"Joe can I get 2 beers and a shot of Tequila?" Meredith asked.

"Meredith"

She immediately knew who was calling her so she didn't bother to turn around. Instead all she said was "Dr. Shepard."

"We aren't at work you know." Derek hated when she called him that.

"Fine. Mr. Shepard. How can I help you?" Meredith replied, as she grabbed her drinks and tried to leave.

"How are you?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm fine, great, wonderful. And yourself? What about your wife? Oh, and where is she? She won't be mad that we're talking, will she?" once Meredith said all this she walked off hastily, but since she wasn't watching where she was going, she accidently ran into and guy, hitting him on his back.

"Sorry" she replied. She looked at him and he just smiled.

"It's ok. Hi." He was a very good looking man, with a nice masculine body.

"Hi." was all she managed to say.

"I'm Marcos. I've seen you in here before."

Derek was watching as he talked to Meredith noticing that she was smiling at him. He didn't like what he saw. Meredith and Marcos seemed to be interested in each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Awhile later, Marcos was with Meredith and her friends. She had sort-of cleaned the back of shirt, where she had spilt a bit of tequila on. Addison had long returned to the table with Derek, but he was too focused on trying to figure out what Meredith and Marcos were talking about. He could see them from where he was sitting. Finally after about 3 hours of being at the bar, Meredith had told Marcos that she had to get going. He didn't want her to leave, but she told him she needed some rest. As she and her friends stood up to leave, he asked her for her phone number and at first she hesitated to give it to him. She looked over at Derek and noticed that he was watching. She wanted to make him mad, plus she liked Marcos, so she gave him her number. Derek looked on in disgust.

Meredith, Cristina, Izzy and George all put their coats on. Cristina said good-bye and left first. The rest of them waited and grabbed one last beer before passing by Derek's table, and out the door. Meredith could feel Derek's eyes on her. She chose to ignore it. Instead she smiled and waved bye to Marcos before leaving home satisfied.

...Derek looked over to the guy Marcos who waved back and was very jealous. But why? He was the one who hadn't chosen Meredith. He could have had her. So again, why was this bothering him?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Thanks for reading chapter 2. I started to run out of ideas towards the end of this chapter (you can probably tell lol). Thanks for all the reviews I got for chapter 1. I'm glad you all liked it. Next chapter will hopefully be up by Friday, but work and school are drowning me**.


	3. Ready to Move On

**Ready to move on**

**Sadly, I still don't own anything that has to do with the GA cast or show. Thanks to all my reviewers. Here goes chapter 3. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

George drove them back home, as he was the least drunk.

"So Marcos seems nice." Izzy commented from where she was in the back seat. "I think he likes you Mer."

"Yea, I guess" Meredith said trying to hide her smile. She knew he was hot. He light green eyes and a nice smile. "I wonder if he'll actually call me. Do you guys think he will?" she asked, hoping they would say yes.

"If he does, are you going to go out with him?" George asked; he didn't want Meredith to go through the same thing again. He was there when Meredith cried her eyes out at home when Derek dumped her. He was the one who comforted her. He was the one to make her smile again. He was the one who had her trust. Yet, sadly for him, he wasn't the one she wanted.

"I don't know. I mean, I like him and all, but I don't want to go out with anyone right now. I just...I don't want to be remided ofanything I had with Derek." Meredith sounded hurt as she looked out the window. George and Izzy remained quiet throughout the rest of the ride home. They knew Meredith wanted to leave it at that.

Once they arrived at home, they all trudged inside. George wasn't tired at all so he put in another surgery tape. Izzy walked upstairs and fell asleep immediately. Meredith jumped in the shower. When she got out, she checked her cell phone. "Four missed calls?" she thought to herself. She looked through them and all four were from Marcos. She smiled to herself. She decided not to call him back until tomorrow morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the morning, Meredith woke up to the smell of baking goods. It was only 9 a.m. "Why is Izzy baking this early?" she thought to herself. She got up, washed her face, and brushed her teeth and hair. She walked into the kitchen she could see two dozens baked cookies on the table.

"Why all the cookies this early?" she asked as Izzy was talking off the apron she had been wearing.

"Good morning. I thought you could use some sweets since you'd be home all day without me and George here." she laughed. "Besides, i woke up earlier than usual and had nothing else to do".

"Izzy, come on!" yelled George as he grabbed his keys and bag to go to the car. "We're gonna be late if you dont hurry."

"Coming. We'll be home late." she said as she was walking out of the kitchen. "Oh and Marcos called" and with that she ran out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_RING RING RING_

Meredith had decided to call him back.

"Hello?" came his voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Marcos?" she answered.

"Meredith?" he asked.

"Yea. Izzy told me you called."

"Yea I did. I thought maybe you were ignoring my calls to your cell." he laughed.

"No. I was in the shower last night when you called."

"Oh, ok. Well I was wondering if maybe you'd like ot have lunch with me, and before you say no, Izzy told me you had the day off and no plans. So what do you say?" he asked.

She could tell he wanted her to say yes. And honestly, she was going to.

"Yea, sure" she said into the phone.

"Ok, so should I pick you up. Or would you feel more comfortable meeting somewhere?"

"Um, you can pick me up."

They stayed on the phone for awhile longer. She gave him her address and they decided to go to a small chinese place close to his house. When they hung up, Meredith smiled inwardly. "This is going to be a good day" she thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ok that was chapter 3. Sorry it wasn't long, but work calls. I dont like cliffhangers, so I don't have any. I will try to update tomorrow. Please read and review. Thanks again to all!**


	4. A Different, Better Start

**A Different, Better Start**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Sorry it took so long to update; work had me under the gun, but here's chapter 4. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. Enjoy!**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Where is he?" Meredith thought. It was 12:52 p.m. Marcos was supposed to pick Meredith up at 12:30. "He stood me up! I cannot believe him!" She was mad that he was late. She was about to go upstairs and put on her pajama bottoms and just lounge around the house, until she heard a knock at the door.

"What the hell happened" she yelled out at him once she saw him.

"I left early, I promise. I was a block away when I decided I should bring you flowers." He brought his right arm from behind his back and displayed a dozen beautiful white roses.

All she could do was smile. "I'm sorry. I thought you stood me up. Thank you for the roses."

"Your welcome." he smiled back. "So you gonna let me in, or make me wait outside in the cold while you grab your sweater?" It wasn't really cold outside, but it was windy.

"Come in." she welcomed.

"Your house is nice. And big. And rich looking."

"Thanks, but it's really my moms. I just stay here with Izzy and George. You remember them right?" she asked pulling on her sweater.

"Of course I do. How could anyone forget a great tequila contest with some up-and-coming doctors." he joked. She liked seeing the playful side of him.

"Oh right, the one you lost in." she joked back.

"Ok I let you guys win."

"Sure" she laughed "But anyways, I'm ready to go." He followed her to the door, and minutes later they were on the way to a nice pizza restaurant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once they were inside and seated, they began to have small casual conversations about their lives. After about an hour of just sitting there talking and eating, he suggested they go somewhere else. The place had gotten alot louder and was more crowded than when they entered.

"Ok sure. Where do you want to go?" she asked, in a way she hoped that he said back to her place. In another sense, she hoped he didn't. She liked this man alot. He seemed like the type of guy who she could have a long lasting relationship with. Then again, so did Derek but that didn't work out-he was supposed to be a one night stand; she didn't even know him. But she did know Marcos. She made up her mind. She wanted to be out in the dating scene. She hoped he wanted to go back to her place.

"I don't mind. You?" he asked, with a sparkle in his eye.

"What about my house?" she asked. "It's quiet. Alot less crowded, and we could get to know each other more." It was then they both knew it was going to a be relationship based on more than just sex. And the feeling was great.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After about two weeks of being together, Meredith decided they should take their relationship to the next level, as they hadn't yet had sex. She didn't want it to be the same kind of fling she had with Derek. She wanted more out of relationships. She decided to invite him over and go from there. She made a romantic dinner for them, and they started to make out afterwards. They both knew what was coming next, so they went with it. She let him roam her body with his hands, while she sucked on his neck. Soon they were upstairs and ready for each other.

Later, after several hours of making love, she laid in his big, masculine arms. He was rubbing up and down her back, giving her a soothing feeling. She smiled at him. He started to kiss her neck when her cell phone began to ring.

"Damn" she said. It was Chief Webber. 'I wonder what he wants', she thought. "Hello?" she answered.

"Meredith, how are you? I was wondering if you could come down to the hospital and sign some of your intern paperwork. Apperently there are some new contracts that the hopsital requires to be signed."

"Yea, sure I'll be up there in 20 minutes." Meredith replied..."Ok see you there Chief."

"Who was that?" Marcos answered pulling her in for another kiss, he couldn't get enough of her.

"My boss. I need to fill out some forms for the hospital. Care to come with me?" she asked.

"Sure" he answered getting up to get dressed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived at the hospital hand in hand. They got in the elevator and rode to her floor. He began to kiss her in the elevator, and didn't stop when others got in. When the elevator reached the designated floor, she pulled away, not wanting to, but knewing she had to. She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall with her. They headed straight to Chief Webber's office. His door was open, when they neared the room. She figured it would be ok if he went in with her.

When they entered the room, Chief Webber welcomed her.

"Meredith, glad you could make it. Who's you friend?" he asked curiously. He knew she had had something with Derek in the past.

"Chief this is Marcos. He's my boyfriend." she said with a wierd tone. She was a little uncomfortable saying he was her boyfriend.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Marcos. I may be the chief, but Meredith is like a daughter to me." he said with a half joking-half serious tone.

"Well she's pretty special to me sir." he smiled as he said that and pulled her into a kiss.

At that very moment, Derek walked in. He saw the smile that Meredith and the Chief had...wait, did he recognize this man? He did. He was the same man who had gotten Meredith's phone number at the bar.

"Dr. Shepard, come in." Chief Webber said, acknowleding the fact that he had entered.

"Oh, I don't mean to interrupt Chief." he said, trying not to look at Meredith with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry about it, come in. Meredith was introducing me to her boyfriend Marcos."

"Boyfriend? Thats um,...thats nice." he looked at Marcos, jealousy written all over his face. How could Meredith have gotten a boyfriend that fast?

"Yea, boyfriend." she replied. "Hey baby, why don't you wait outside for me and I'll meet you at the car?"

"Ok sure." he said his goodbyes and left the room.

"So what do I need to sign?" she asked trying to kill the silence that had overcome them.

"Oh, just right here." Chief Webber said as he pointed to three lines.

Moments later, she was on her way out. She stepped into the elevator, and the door almost closed but Derek caught it. They were the only ones in there. _Silence_. She decided not to say anything to him, but he didn't want that.

"So Marcos seems ok." Derek said, trying to sound polite.

"Yea, he is. And he's not married." she said with sarcasm.

"Will you stop it? I chose Addison because it was the right thing to do. She's the love of my life." he yelled.

"Then why do you act like she doesn't exist. I see the way you are around her. You don't even love her." she yelled back.

Just then the doors opened, and she got out. Was she right? Did he even love Addison anymore? Why did he choose her?

He saw Meredith walk to Marcos and kiss him. He put his arm around her. Derek watched in anger and jealousy. Why was Meredith the only thing he could think of? Did he make the right decision of choosing Addison?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Ok sorry if it still isn't that long, but its getting late and I have school in the morning, then I have to go to work after school tomorrow. I will try to update asap. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Any ideas are appreciated...Just in case anyone doesn't want to say anything in the review section, my email adress is... **


	5. Able to Move on

**Able to Move On**

**Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews.**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As Meredith and Marcos got into the car, he noticed that Meredith was a bit mad. She wasn't like that when they entered the hospital. Then again, he did see the look that Dr.Shepard gave her, and Meredith had told her about a man at the hospital that she once dated.

"So that man, Dr.Shepard, was he..." he trailed off before finishing his sentence as he looked at her.

"Yea, thats Derek. But I don't want to talk about him." she said looking at him. She had told Marcos everything about him. How he met her and persued her until she gave in and went on a date with him; how he led her to believe me was the perfect man; how he had chosen Addison just because she was his wife. Marcos understood what she was going through and she appreciated him for his support. He didn't complain about how much she had talked about him when they first started dating. "I can't stand him anymore, yet I have to work with him everyday. Why does he still bother acting like he cares?" she said now looking out of the window as he drove the two of them back to her house.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about him anymore" he asked with a small smirk on his face. "Look, how about we go back to your place, relax, maybe take a shower- _together _-maybe go to Joe's later tonite, then finish what we started earlier." he said smiling, trying to cheer her up.

"I can't. I have to go to work really early tomorrow morning, and I didn't get much sleep last night, thanks to a handsome man i know." she said being serious, but still grinning.

"Ah, you say that now, but last night you were a very willing partner, but ok. I guess I can stay home, alone, bored, getting some work done." They had arrived back at Meredith's house and went inside to find Izzy baking in the kitchen.

"Where did the two of you loud-moaners go off to?" she said laughing. "Yes, I did hear you guys last night. And yes, you kept me and George up."

They both blushed and he went and stood behind her putting his hands on her waist, and pulling her back towards him. Izzy was used to seeing him at the house alot, but it was weirder with him. She had first gotten used to Derek being there, yet seeing Marcos instead of Derek at their house was more comfortable. Marcos wasn't their boss, which meant they didn't have to see their boss in his boxers every morning.

"Sorry Izzy. He can't get enough of me." Meredith replied as Marcos started to kiss her neck. "We'll try to keep it down next time."

"Sure" Izzy exclaimed sarcastically. "but can you two try to keep your clothes on before heading into your room. George found your bra on the couch." she laughed.

"I told you I left it down here." Meredith squealed to Marcos.

"I know, I just didn't want you to get it before we were finished." he said smiling. "But hey, I have to go. I need to finish up some of my paperwork. I'll call you tonight." Marcos kissed her once more before he headed out to go home.

Izzy and Meredith remained in the kitchen for some time talking about Marcos and Derek. Meredith was glad Izzy was there to help her get over Derek. But she wasn't really over him. She loved him. She loved his smile. She loved his cockiness. Izzy told her to forget about him. Meredith knew she was right, but Derek stayed in her head. Izzy suggested they go shopping. She knew Meredith wouldn't think about anything while she was picking out new clothes.

Later that night Marcos called Meredith before he went over. She was glad he called. She missed him when he wasn't there. About an hour passed until Marcos finally arrived. Izzy, George, and Meredith were in the middle of watching a movie when he got there. He went and sat down with them, and snuggled up to Meredith. Once the movie was over, they all went upstairs and went to sleep.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_Beep Beep Beep._ Meredith hit the alarm button to stop beeping. "Ahh, I really don't want to get up." Meredith whined as she sat up in bed.

"Then don't go. Stay with me." Marcos sleepy said.

"I can't. Just stay here and rest. Hang out with George, do something fun." she replied getting up and heading to the restroom. Half an hour later, she was ready to go. Izzy and Meredith went in Izzy's car.

They arrived at the hospital at the same time as Cristina.

"Hey sunshine" Meredith laughed, looking at Cristina who looked tired.

"Shut up. I had a bad headache and couldn't sleep."

"Haha. I finally got some sleep." smiled Izzy. By that time, they were all in the building, and standing at the elevator doors waiting. "I didn't have to hear Marcos and Meredith's sex fest."

"Oh, that's right. From what I heard, Marcos is quite the sex man." Crisitina added.

"You guys love my sex life, right?" Meredith asked laughing.

"Well, it was awhile before your moaning started again." smiled Izzy.

"Good morning ladies." They all turned around to find Derek standing there. They were all shocked. Did he hear what they were talking about? If they were lucky, he hadn't. But the look on his face told them he heard it all. The elevator ride up was silent as it was only the four of them in it. No one talked, until Meredith's phone started to ring.

"Who is it this early?" asked Izzy.

"Hello?" Meredith answered..."oh hey, I thought you were just going to sleep"..."ok"..."then I'll see you at lunch"..."bye."

"Marcos?" questioned Cristina.

"Yup. He's coming for lunch."

The elevator doors opened, and Izzy and Cristina headed out first.

"Meredith" Derek called out.

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you?

"No" she said bluntly and left. Derek was starting to regret choosing Addison.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Ok, that was chapter 5, mostly Meredith and Marcos getting more used to each other. Next chapter will be more of Derek and Meredith, with some Addison. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	6. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Maybe, Just Maybe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; that sucks doesn't it?**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As Meredith walked off to find Bailey and the rest of the interns, she ran into Addison.

"Grey" replied Addison. Meredith was not surprised that Addison was still trying to torture her. Addison had still not gotten over the fact that Derek was still trying to talk to Meredith despite telling their therapist he would. He was constantly looking at her when he had the chance.

"Dr. Shepard" Meredith replied back in the same manner as Addison had.

"Grey, I have a surgery that's a bit complicated and I would like for you to assist me. What do you say?" Addison tried her best to be with Meredith in alot of surgeries. She knew that if she spent time with Meredith and ran into Derek, she could flaunt the fact that he had chosen her and not Meredith. Meredith knew Addison did this on purpose but on the other hand she was able to help with some rare surgeries.

"Yea sure" answered Meredith and walked off to find Bailey.

Minutes later she was standing with the rest of the interns listening to their orders.

"Izzy and George, you two are with Burke. Karev and Yang, you two are with me, and Grey, you're going to have fun with Dr. Shepard-Derek, then Addison." Bailey finished giving them their orders and they all went on about their day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dr. Grey, this is Mr. Sinton. We need to get x-rays and check as to why he has chronic back pains." Derek said looking at his chart. Once they were done with their regular check up on Mr. Sinton, Derek and Meredith walked out of the room. Meredith was heading off to go do the x-rays but Derek came up and started to walk next to her.

"Will you talk to me?" Derek asked as he tried to keep up with her pace.

"What do you want me to say to you? Congratulations?" Meredith was now getting mad. She didn't want to be arguing with Derek. She didn't want to have to see him with Addison everyday. She didn't want to pretend like she didn't care that he hadn't chosen her. "Derek, you chose Addison, will you please stop trying to talk to me. I'm happy now. I don't have to think of you when I'm alone. I have someone, just like you have Addison. Try talking to her for once. Stop chasing me, just stop." Meredith walked off as she felt tears about to fall. She knew half of the things she said were not true. She was happy that she had a boyfriend, but she wished it was Derek that she got to spend her time with. She wanted him to be the one she fell asleep with at night. She wanted him to chase her. She wanted more than anything to be able to talk to him whenever she wanted. Yet, he chose her, Addison, the perfect doctor from New York.

Derek didn't want to give up that easily on her. He knew he loved her and he didn't want to not talk to her, no matter what his therapist or Addison said. He was now regreting his decision of not picking Meredith. He watched as she walked off, trying to fight back his own tears.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

About an hour later, Derek and Meredith were back in Mr. Sinton's room explaining what his x-rays showed and how they were going to treat him. They were explaining to him that he didn't needed surgery, but he that he did need to stay home from work for about a week. During the whole time they were in there, Meredith tried her best not to look at Derek, whilst Derek constantly looked at her trying to capture her eyes.

"Dr. Grey" a nurse from outside called.

"Yes" Meredith relied as she looked at the nurse, hoping she would be able to leave the room.

"Dr. Shepard asked me to find you. She said when you were done if you could join her in room 237." The nurse looked alittle nervous while she was speaking but managed to get everything said.

"Thank you Sandra." Meredith told the nurse.

_Minutes later..._

"Ok so we're all done here Mr.Sinton, I'll be back tonight to check on you." Derek finished.

_Outside the room..._

"Will you please talk to me?" Derek asked Meredith again.

"What Derek? What?" Meredith asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said with sad puppy-dog eyes, "I, um...I signed the divorce papers yesterday."

Meredith looked up at him. "What? Why?" was all she could say. She wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him, but she knew she had to restrain herself.

"What do you mean why?" Derek asked as he looked confused "I thought you would be happy. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Why did you wait so long to sign them? If you really wanted to be with me then you would have chosen me and not her. I'm sorry Derek, I can't do this. Not right now." Meredith was about to cry as she was saying this. She went to walk away but Derek grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back for a second, but remembered she had Marcos. And luckily for the two of them, no one was around.

"Give me another chance Meredith" he managed to say before she yankd away. "Think about it atleast."

"I have to go." she replied as she left. Meredith couldn't believe he had done that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dr. Grey, nice of you to join me. Grab me Mrs. Blant's chart from the cart." Addison immediately gave Meredith an order.

"So what are we working on here?" Meredith asked.

"Actually, I lied earlier. I don't have any surgeries for today. I just wanted to talk to you about Derek." Addison said looking up at Meredith.

"Look Addison, HE kissed ME. I don't think there's much to talk about either." Meredith said trying to make sure Addison knew if was not her fault.

"Wait, he kissed you? When?" Addison asked shocked and confused.

"Yea, he did, about 5 minutes ago."

"He told you he signed the divorce papers right?"

"Yes, he did."

"Too bad you have a boyfriend. Look Meredith, I'm sorry. I thought Derek and I would have been happy, but ever since we got back together, he's seemed distant. I'm leaving back to New York tonight. Derek obviously doesn't love me, but he does love you. Keep that in mind." Addison walked out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lunch time finally rolled around and all of the interns were exhausted and just wanted to eat.

"I'm so sleepy. I don't even want to eat." George whined.

Everyone else was too tired to respond to him. Meredith arrived at the table with her coffee. "I've had the most shocking day."

"Why?" they all asked in unison.

"Derek told me he signed the divorce papers, and Addison told me she was sorry and that she knows Derek loves me."

"Aww. How sweet" Alex joked with a sarcastic tone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey sexy" Everyone turned to see Marcos coming. He sat down next to Meredith and gave her a kiss, but she was a little indifferent.

"Hey" she said with a half smile.

"Whats wrong?" he asked noticing the way she acted.

Meredith thought it would be best if she told him about the days past event. She wanted him to know about what Derek and Addison had said. But she stopped for a second when she saw Derek get in line to grab some lunch. She stared at Marcos for a second, then turned around to see Derek again. He was out of the line when he spotted her. They captured each other's eyes before she decided to begin with Marcos.

"We need to talk" Meredith said.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Ok people, sorry for the lack of updates. I have been very busy. I'm not sure exactly when my next update will be, but I'm hoping that I will have the next one up on Saturday. Thanks for the reviews everyone.**


	7. Over and Over

**Over and Over**

**Ok everyone, here's chapter 7. It's not going to be quite as long as the others. Its mainly just Meredith and her emotions, sort-of.**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"So then this is it?" Marcos asked. He was sad about the fact that Meredith had just broken up with him. He felt a connection with her.

She explained to him what had happened earlier with Derek and Addison and that he had signed the divorce papers. She also told him that she was not over Derek, and that she still loved him.

"Yea, this is it." she said sadly. She didn't want to start crying but she knew the tears would come. She had grown comfortable with him and she felt safe from getting her heart broken again.

"Hey, don't cry. You're just following your heart. And I respect that." Marcos said trying to comfort her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "But I will miss you." he confessed.

"I'm going to miss you too, but thank you for being so understanding." She decided it would be nice to leave now before she cried more than she already had. "I have to go." and she ran off.

Derek saw her run and went after her.

"Meredith?" he asked as he opened the door to the intern's locker room. He walked in alittle and immediately saw her sitting in the corner. "Meredith?" he asked again.

"Don't. Please don't." she cried, and he thought it would be best to leave her alone for now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night it started to rain, hard.

Meredith was still in a very bad mood. She walked outside and sat on a nearby bench, while it was still pouring rain. Addison was walking out of the building, since she was leaving to New York. Meredith didn't want Addison to know that she was crying. Unfortunately Addison saw her and headed her way. Once she was about a foot away from her, she stopped.

"Keep you head up Grey, and good luck." and then she left.

Meredith looked surprised. She hadn't expected Addison to be nice to her.

Meredith stayed outside thinking more, and it was only raining slightly now. She wondered if Derek knew how much she loved him. She wondered if Derek knew how happy she was that he had signed the papers, even though she was crying her eyes out. She cried because it felt relieving that he and Addison weren't together. She cried because the man she loved, loved her back. She cried because everything in her life was messed up, until now. She cried because she knew everything was going to be ok.

"Meredith" he said. She knew who it was standing behind her. "Meredith will you come inside." Derek didn't want her to get sick. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was.

She got up and walked around the bench. She stopped inches from his face. They both stared into each others eyes.

And then she did it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Please read and review. Chapter 8 up by tomorrow night.**


	8. Lets Start Over

**Lets Start Over**

**Do I still need to say that I don't own anything? Well I don't. Chapter 8 everyone. Enjoy.**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Derek closed is eyes as she did it. She had kissed him. He felt his whole body shiver at the touch of her lips on his. He kissed her back until she pulled away.

"I love you Derek Shepard" she said to him as his eyes fluttered open, "but I can't do _us_ right now. I need some time."

"I love you too Meredith, and take all the time you need." Derek said as he saw the tears in her eyes. He knew that she wasn't going to forgive him immediately. He also knew that he had to make it up to her for choosing Addison first.

"Thank you" and with that she walked back in to the hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meredith's shift was almost over. She felt relieved to be going home after a long, tiring, and painful day. All she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. She didn't want to think about Derek, or Marcos, and how she was going to tell everyone that she kissed Derek. She knew Izzie and George would be upset because he was the reason why she had been so unhappy for awhile. They didn't want her to get hurt.

Meredith was done checking on her last patient when she spotted Derek at the end of the hall. He was talking to Bailey when he also spotted her. She didn't want to have to deal with him or her feelings right now so she decided to just go into the interns locker room and grab her things to go home.

Bailey noticed when they stared at each other. "So you and Grey back on?" she asked. She had gotten sed to seeing Derek and Mer together before Addison had come along, and she was starting to warm up to the idea. She saw how happy they made each other and thought it was actually kind-of cute.

"What are you...Who told you...Why do you think we're back on?" he asked, with a half-smile half-frown.

"I was upstairs looking for Grey and Izzie told me she ran outside. I looked out the corner window and spotted you two. And I saw when she kissed you. So what now?" Bailey somehow knew everything about everyone. And Derek knew she was going to be one of the first to know if Mer and him got back together.

"I don't know" he answered honestly. "But I think its going to work out fine."

_Meanwhile..._

Meredith was opening her locker when she spotted a note. She opened it up and read:

_**Meredith, **_

_**I know you need time, but I think we should talk after work. Meet me outside by the entrance to the hospital at midnight. I want to show you something. Love, Derek.**_

She had no clue as to what it was that he wanted to show her. Her brain was telling her to take some more time to think about it, but her heart wanted nothing more than to just be with him. She had to follow her heart and see what it led her to.

She finished dressing back into her normal clothes when Cristina and Alex came in. Alex and Cristina were both on their way home as well.

"Mer, wanna go to Joe's tonight with me and Cristina?" asked Alex. For the past couple of days, since he was dating Izzie, he had become...nicer.

"Um, no thanks. I'm actually meeting someone tonight." she replied as she tried to hurry and put her stuff into her backpack.

"So what's McDreamy going to show you?" asked Cristina as she read the note that Meredith accidentally dropped.

"I don't know. He wants to talk. Just please don't tell anyone about this. Especially George. He's the last one that wants me and Derek to get back together."

"I wonder why" Alex smirked.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked, suddenly interested in his comment.

"Oh come on Mer, you know why" Cristina replied for Alex.

"No, no I don't know why. Why?" she asked again.

"Everyone knows George has a crush on you. Please tell me you knew that" Alex said.

"George has a crush on me?" Meredith didn't hear when George walked into the locker room.

"What!" was all George could say before he ran out, embarrassed.

"Was I not supposed to know this?" Meredith asked.

"Nope" they said in unison. "Well look on the bright side, McDreamy and you are going to hook back up, and George will be your friend no matter what." Alex said.

"Well I think I should go now." Meredith remarked as she saw what that it was already midnight.

"See ya." Cristina called out as Meredith exited the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Meredith hurried down the stairs, she saw George.

"Hey" she said, but she got no response back. "Well I know you have a crush on me, but I love Derek, and I'd appreciate it if you supported me."

"I do support you Mer, its just a small crush, but I'll get over it. So run off now, Derek's waiting for you."

"Wait how did you know?" Meredith asked him.

"He told me that he was going to be waiting for you and to tell you if I saw you."

"Thanks George." Meredith gave him a hug and left.

Meredith made her way to the doors and spotted him. She walked down the couple of steps she had left and approached him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Ok, that's chapter 8. For this chapter I just wanted to mention George's crush on Mer and I thought it would be nice to bring in the other interns to react with her. Next chapter will be all Mer and Der. **


	9. Something to See

**Something to See**

**Nothing owned. Chapter 9 up. Enjoy.**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Hey" he greeted her as Meredith came close to him.

"Hey" she replied back with a small smile. "So what did you want to show me?" she asked eagerly. She was tired and just wanted to go home.

"Come with me. It's back at my trailer." he said hopefully. He didn't want it to sound as if he was just trying to get her into bed. He really did have something to show her.

"Back at your place? Really? Do you honestly think I'd go with you back to your place right now?" she asked, almost getting mad.

"Mer, I'm serious. No games, I just want to show you something." he said again.

"Fine. But I'm only going to stay for a couple of minutes. I told Izzie I would go home right after this so I could help her pack. She's going to Florida to see her family." Meredith said, hoping the 'something' that he wanted to show her didn't take long.

"Ok. My car or yours or what?"

"Lets go in your car. I'm not in the mood to drive." she said yawning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come in." he said, holding the door open to her.

"So where is it?" Meredith asked looking around.

"Hold on" he said. He walked to the back towards his room. He returned holding a shoe box, handing it to her.

"New shoes? Interesting." she said with sarcasm, holding the box in her hands.

"Funny. Open it." he watched as she opened the box.

"What's this?" she asked. She didn't want to start crying, but she knew she would eventually.

"Its everything we've done and been through." he said with a smile.

Inside of the box there were pictures of him holding her, pictures of them kissing, pictures of them in the park, pictures of the barbeque they had with the Izzie, George, Cristina, and Alex, and pictures of them asleep in each others arms.

Meredith started to cry. "You kept all of the pictures? Why?" she asked.

"When I was with Addison these past couple of days I couldn't stop looking at them. Then, I would look at the pictures that Addison had of me and her, and I'd just think of you. When I'm with Addison I don't have as much fun as I do with you. I don't laugh as much with her. When I look at her, all I see is a liar. When I'm with you, I feel like the rest of the world could disappear and I wouldn't care. Being with Addison was nothing compared to being with you. I realized that if I wasn't with you then I wouldn't ever be happy again. I wouldn't be whole again. I love you Meredith Grey." and he leaned in a kissed her.

THE END

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Sorry it's not quite long, but I couldn't think of anything else to write.**

**That was chapter 9 everyone. Hoped you liked it. **


End file.
